fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermillion Dragon Armor
|user=Tsuyo Morduin }}Vermillion Dragon Armor (朱竜の鎧, Shuryū no Yoroi) is a created by Macha Branwen. Being an iteration of Dragon Slaying Equipment (滅竜装備, Metsuryū Sōbi), this armor is considered a rarity within the world of . It is currently within the possession of Tsuyo Morduin, being stored within the pocket dimension of his Requip. Appearance The Vermillion Dragoon Armour takes the appearance of a draconic full-body armour that is inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours; Possessing several shining emerald gems upon Tsuyo's elbows, backs of his hands, chest, knees, and feet, this armour is illuminated illustriously by the fires sprouting from his body. The armor that covers his arms, abdomen, and legs appears very similar to a dragon's spine, jutting out in a funnel-like shape to provide extra protection. There are several golden protrusions on his hips, elbows, and jaws that appear similar to a dragon's fangs. The pauldrons of the suit are rounded, yet they retain that dragon-like feel. Lastly, the helmet which covers his face allows his eyes to be represented and possesses a crimson half-crown that adorns the metal; overall, it is a fearsome sight to behold. Special Features Heat Resistance: , manifesting through the Dragon Lacrima.]]Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō): As a result of the Dragon Lacrima implemented in the Vermillion Dragon Armor, Tsuyo is capable of utilizing Dragon Slayer Magic in order to manipulate the element of to kill s. Absorb Lacrima ( , Abusōbu Rakurima; lit. "Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal"): In order to compensate for the inability to consume elements like a , the Vermillion Dragon Armor has been outfitted with numerous Lacrima embedded within the armor, which were specifically created to absorb certain types of magic or . In the case of the Vermillion Dragon Armor, the Absorb Lacrima are tailored to consume and energies related to the element of flame such as and . The way that Absorb Lacrima work is when flames and associated traits draw near Tsuyo, the Lacrima works as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the flames into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima. Once the flames have been absorbed, Tsuyo is capable of harnessing them in any way that he wishes, whether for offense, defense, or even to boost his speed in close-combat. However, it should be noted that the Vermillion Dragon Armor possesses a limited number of Absorb Lacrima, specifically seven. There is also the fact it is possible for the Lacrima to shatter if they absorb more than they can handle. * Vermillion Overdrive ( , Bāmirion Ōbādoraibu; lit. "Blazing Overload"): Vermillion Overdrive is a state that is exclusive to the Vermillion Dragon Armor, being comparable to Drive used by s. In order to enter this mode, the Absorb Lacrima gems situated upon the armor must be completely full of flames and assorted elements. Once they have been overcharged, Tsuyo forces the Absorb Lacrima to discharge them, resulting in the absorbed material to be released through the back of the armour, taking the shape of two enormous draconic wings of flame. This state momentarily boosts Tsuyo's power, speed, and endurance, turning him into a whirling maelstrom of destruction that darts around the battlefield. However, after two minutes, the Absorb Lacrima would have been completely emptied, thus deactivating this state. Spells * Vermillion Dragon's Red Fire Cannon (朱竜の赤火砲, Shuryū no Shakkahō): * Vermillion Dragon's Erupting Propulsion Fist (朱竜の噴推拳, Shuryū no Funsuiken): Trivia *The appearance of this armor is based off of Scale Mail from . *The Vermillion Dragon Armor is technically the second iteration of an Armor Generation Dragon Slayer on the wiki. The originator of said idea was Aha, being used by an older interoperation of Jason Uley. Category:Armors Category:Magic Items